NaruHina, the trial
by Shyguy123
Summary: When something happens to Hinata Naruto is right there for her, better summary in the story
1. Summary

It has been 6 years since the fourth shinobi war and when Naruto, using his Sage of Six paths powers, restored all the lost lives, the villages were greatly relieved. Ever since Naruto and Hinata so had been dating and now they were both 23. Also in the time gap Temari moved to the leaf village about a year ago and married Shikamaru, also when Neji came back to life, Tenten and him got together. Just like Shikamaru, Neji married Tenten about a year ago and, Sasuke and Sakura just got engaged along with Sai and Ino.


	2. Abandonment

"Hey Hinata wait up!" Naruto Uzumaki yelled as he caught up with his beautiful girlfriend. "Thanks for helping me with training and I hope I can see you tommorow!" Hinata blushed at his last comment and she replied "it's my pleasure and plus I owe you for helping me in the past." Naruto kissed her on the cheek and grinned his goofy grin then said "see you tommorow!" Hinata smiled to herself and thought 'he's so cute when he's excited' and walked to the Hyuuga compound.

That night

"Hinata wake up" Hanabi, her 18 year old sister "father has called a meeting" it was raining a lot that night and it made Hinata feel uneasy about the meeting. Once all the hyuuga were in the meeting room they waited for Hiashi, the clan head and Hinata's father. Even Neji was there with Tenten and that was when Hinata knew something was wrong. When Hiashi finally came he looked at Hinata worriedly and said "now I will explain why I have woken all of you up in the middle of the night." Hinata noticed he had a bag that looked like hers. Hiashi continued "due to reasons that I cannot tell I have come to the decision that I will banish Hinata from the Hyuuga compound and may not come in contact with any Hyuuga that lives in the compound." Everyone in the room but the elders and Hiashi gasped and instantly started murmuring. Hinata felt shock and instantly tears gathered in her eyes. "Hinata can only come back when the elders and I agree on it and we will approach you Hinata" Hanabi yelled "father why would you ever do this to her this is horrible" Neji and Tenten stood up in agreement. "Hanabi, u Neji, Tenten please sit down" Hinata said painfully with tears streaming down her face. Hiashi handed her a bag full of her clothes and precious possensions. "Please leave now Hinata" Hiashi said coldly(but with lots of pain) and Hinata was escorted out by Ko her bodyguard. "Father what problem do you have with her now, she is at Neji's skill level and is full of confidence, I HATE YOU AND ALL THE ELDERS!" Hanabi screamed as she chased after Hinata. "Neji, Tenten please follow me to my office" Hiashi said as he walked away looking hurt at his daughter's remark, with Neji and Tenten following behind them. Outside at the compound gates Ko and Hinata were hugging "just know that I love you and hope you get to come back soon" Ko said looking at his little Hinata whose bodyguard he had for so long and felt deep sorrow. "Thank you for protecting me all those years" Hinata said tearfully. "Wait Hinata please wait" Hanabi screamed as she ran tearfully into Hinata's embrace "please don't leave you can't we love you to much" she sobbed. "Please don't worry about me you heard what father said I will come back again" Hinata whispered. Hanabi put her head down knowing her older sister was right. "I love you both so much" Hinata whispered as she ran away. "We love you too" Hanabi and Ko said in unison both shedding lots of tears and watched as Hinata slowly disappeared into the rain. Naruto whistled as he walked through the rain and exclaimed "nothing like a good movie don't cha think Sasuke. "It was a good movie" Sasuke, Naruto's bets friend and teammate agreed. "Well see ya later" Naruto said, "See ya" Sasuke replied. Naruto spun his umbrella allowing water to splash on his spiky blonde hair and tan face. SLAM Hinata hit Naruto straight in the chest knocking both of them down. Hinata's blue hair was all over Naruto's face and as he brushed it off he said "Hey watch out! Wait oh hey Hinata what are you doing up so late." Hinata sniffles while she asks "hey naruto can I stay at your apartment tonight?" Naruto was taken aback by her question and the look of despair on her face. "Of course you can, but can you explain what's going on, why are you so sad?" As they walked together underneath Naruto's umbrella and poor Hinata explained the situation to him. "How could he do this to you, you're his daughter, LET ME AT THAT JERK!" Naruto yelled. "No no please don't Naruto I'm sure he had good reasons and plus I can come back." Hinata pleaded as they walked into Naruto's apartment. "But when will Hiashi let you come back" Naruto argued. "I don't know I'll figure it out in the morning" she replied. "Oh all right but do you need a change of clothes, all your other look drenched." Naruto said eyeing the dripping bag. "Yes please, thank you, do you mind if I take a shower?" Hinata thanked him. Naruto nodded and took the content of Hinata's bag a poured it into the dryer, then got Hinata a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put them in the bathroom for Hinata. Once she finally came out of the shower Hinata was hugged by Naruto and she stayed clutched within his big strong arms for several minutes. "You can sleep in my bed Hinata, I'll sleep on the couch" Naruto said. "No I'm fine you can have the bed I can just sleep on the couch" Hinata said. "But" Naruto started to say but was silenced by a kiss on the lips. "Are you sure?" He said, Hinata nodded. Before they went to bed Naruto took a shower and as he went to his room planted a kiss on Hinata's soft forehead and said "I love you." "I love you to Naruto." Later that night Naruto heard sobbing coming from the den. As he rushed in he saw Hinata curled up crying her eyes out. "Hey shhh, it's okay you're safe" Naruto whispered and Hinata nodded. "Can you stay?" She asked with another sob coming. "Of course" Naruto said as he wrapped his big warm arms around his beautiful lover. Hinata stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes and then dozed off. Naruto kissed her forehead and then he dozed off too.


	3. Love

Chapter 2

Hinata woke up before Naruto did and she giggled as she saw him sprawled

out on the couch snoring with his arms still around her. She gently removed Naruto's arms from around her and went into the kitchen. "I'll make cinnamon buns she thought out loud" She thought out loud. When she was finished a blonde scruffy haired man walked in and said "mornin Hinata, do ya feel better?" Hinata smiled at the image of Naruto with a bad case of bed head. "good morning Naruto, I do feel better, do you want a cinnamon bun?" "Oh yeah you're the best but shouldn't I be making you something?" Naruto replied. "It's fine" she smiled at him. Naruto could still see she was sad. They ate breakfast and talked about what they wanted to do that day, which wasn't much. Naruto looked into Hinata's lavender eyes and said "what's troubling you?" Hinata blushed and said "oh nothing." Then they sat down and cuddled on the couch before turning on the TV Naruto gave Hinata a mischievous grin and started tickling her "N-Naruto I can't b-breathe" she squealed as she wriggled away from him. Just then there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it and was surprised to see the married couple of Neji and Tenten standing there. "Come in!" Naruto exclaimed. "We are here to tell you Hinata why you were banished, it is a clan tradition for the main family, you will be allowed to come back at the festival in two months." Neji continued "you're father isn't taking well he started crying in his meeting with us, I haven't seen him cry since your mothers funeral, he really does love you." Hinata and Naruto stood in shock of what they just heard. "Well we will be leaving you now" Neji said as he walked out the door followed closely by his spouse, who waved to Hinata. The recent news made Hinata start to sob and instantly Naruto picked her up and pulled her close, "shhhh it's okay" he whispered as the sat down on the couch and comforted her.

The next day

"hey Naruto can you help me train today?" Hinata asked. "Yeah of course" Naruto replied. Later that day they headed out to the field and sparred. Hinata stepped and palmed Naruto in the gut but then ducked from the incoming punch as she danced away Naruto chased her determined he was going to get her at least once that day. She then swiped under him causing him to fall then she giggled at how clumsy he was today. After a few more hours of embarrassment Naruto gave up and they walked back to his apartment, on their way they saw Kakashi and his wife, Shizune and their three children walking down the road. "Gosh they've grown how old are they now?" Naruto exclaimed. "4, 5, and 2 Shizune giggled and Kakashi laughed with her. "See ya later guys" Naruto said as they walked away. Naruto couldn't wait any longer "hey Hinata I'll meet you back at the apartment I have a few errands to run" Naruto said as he rushed off. "Bye" Hinata called to him. 'He looks like he's going to the Hyuuga compound' she thought as she walked off. Naruto rushed inside the Hyuuga compound where he found Hiashi reading by a pond. "Lord Hiashi may I speak to you?" Naruto said to him. Hiashi looked up and replied "yes of course have a seat." As Naruto sat down Hiashi asked "what did you need to talk about?" Naruto looked very excited as he said "well I don't want to waste your time so I'll make this short. I have been dating your daughter for six years now and I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry her?" Naruto said. Hiashi sat still and thought for a moment and replied "well it seems you love my daughter and she loves you back so... Yes I give you my blessing!" Naruto jumped up and down like a child on Christmas. "Oh thank you soo much!" Naruto said as he ran off. Hiashi just smiled and thought maybe he is good for her.

As soon as Naruto got to his apartment as soon as he got in he kissed Hinata straight on the lips, causing her to blush a deep shade of red. "w-what was that for?" She asked still looking red. "I'm just really happy" he exclaimed. "Well I made us salad for dinner" she told him. "Aww but why can't we have ramen?" Naruto argued. "Because salads are good for you" She said back. Naruto huffed and sat down while she handed him a plate. As he tasted it he thought this is pretty good. "Ha I knew you'd like it" Hinata teased. Naruto huffed again and she laughed. That night Hinata slept in Naruto's bed because Naruto just didn't want her to be uncomfortable. Naruto wanted to sleep with her again but he wanted to wait for marriage and she felt the same way. In the morning he made scrambled eggs. Hinata snuck up on him and said "good morning." Naruto jumped and she laughed. After breakfast they went down to the training field. Naruto was thinking of how when he would propose.


	4. The proposal and The mission

Chapter 3

"Hinata wanna get ramen tonight?" Naruto asked. It had been three weeks since Hinata started staying with him and two weeks since he asked Hiashi if he could marry Hinata but he hadn't had the courage yet, heh he thought that was Hinata's kind of thing! "Oh fine Naruto, but you know ramen isn't that good for you!" She teased. "Who cares, it's good for my taste buds!" That remark made Hinata giggle. Once they were in the shop Naruto whispered to Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen "make it extra romantic, I'm gonna propose to her!" Teuchi smiled and replied "of course, it's about time." Then they ordered and ate, while talking about Kakashi and Shizune's children and how much they've grown. After around seven bowls of ramen Naruto pretended to trip and landed on his knee, "Naruto! Whoa that was close are you okay?" Hinata asked. "Yeah I'm fine Hinata, in fact I'm better than ever, listen we've dated for six years and I'm absolutely sure I love you sooooo... I want to ask, will you marry me?" Naruto asked as he pulled out a lavender colored diamond that matched Hinata's eyes. "o-oh n-n-Naruto OF COURSE!" Hinata replied her face red as a tomato. Teuchi and his daughter watched happily and suddenly the konoha 11 plus Temari and Sai appeared behind them and yelled "ABOUT TIME!" Instantly Hinata fainted and Naruto's face turned redder than Hinata's! The next morning Neji walked to The Hyuuga compound and reported to Lord Hiashi and Hanabi, both of them smiled and Hiashi actually chuckled. "I figured that'd happen." Hanabi looked up at her father and said "you planned that?!" Hiashi nodded and watched his daughter almost have a heart attack. He chuckles and plans something funny, what I going on here?! She thought. Hinata and Naruto were summoned to Tsunade's office that morning along with Sasuke and Sakura. "Congratulations on the proposal you two" Tsunade said happily to the happy couple. "Thanks granny, so what did you need us for?" Naruto responded. "Right, I need you four for an S-rank mission." The four jonin all suppressed a gasp. "There are dangerous terrorist ninja in the land of fire and we need you to get rid of them. They aren't much of a threat individually but their numbers are around 200 chunin level ninja, dangerous together. You will leave tomorrow at 10 o' clock, am I clear." She continued. "Yes ma'am" all four jonin said in unison. "Well I'm gonna go to the gym and train" said as they walked out of the office. The others agreed and they all went to the gym for the rest of the day. The next morning at ten they left heading towards the last sighting of the mysterious clan of ninja. While traveling Hinata noticed around 20 shinobi gathered around them. "Guys they're here!" She yelled. Sasuke had already charged chidori and released chidori senbon taking out 10 of the shinobi, "keep one alive for questioning" Sasuke ordered. Naruto just then sent four shadow clones taking out four more, Hinata sent a barrage of 5 vacuum palms at 5 heads killing the shinobi instantly killing them. Sakura finally caught one and tied him up. "TALK" she yelled. The young man looked around and said "my clan is hidden in a cave just north of here, please don't hurt me." After they questioned him more they set up camp and thought of strategies. The next day Hinata scouted the area and came back with a report near dusk. "All but the leaders and the strongest ninja are in the cave we should go now." Hinata said. After that they headed off to the cave where the clan resided. The cave is against a mountain, everyone then got into position. "Naruto do it" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and yelled "let's go kurama!" He started his tailed beast transformation and charged a tailed beast ball. "Roaaaarrrr" Naruto growled and fired the tailed beast ball at the cave destroying the entire mountain. Instantly eight ninja leaped toward them. Sakura smashed the ground and gave Sasuke and Hinata something to jump off of. In mid-air Hinata fired a vacuum palm at one killing him instantly and Sasuke used inferno style on two others killing them. Naruto reverted to normal and charged a rasenshuriken and let fly killing another two. Then Sakura punched one so hard that it cracked his skull and sent him flying into another who got his skull shattered on contact. The last one stood in front of them. "Wow you took out all my advisors in less than a minute... But I won't be that easy!" Shuriken flew out of nowhere slashing flesh and then a clone attack Hinata's blind spot of her byakugan knocking her out and sending her flying. "Nooooo" Naruto yelled and then he launched a rasengan at the real enemies face killing him. "Hinata, please wake up, please, please wake up!" Naruto said crying his eyes out. "Move, let me heal her" Sakura said to him. Back at camp Sakura told Naruto "she'll be fine, but she will be out cold for about a day", Naruto nodded relieved. The next day Naruto and Sasuke cleaned up the rest of the clan and came back to a weak Hinata eating soup with Sakura. Naruto ran up and kissed her on the mouth and said "Oh thank God, are you okay?" Hinata smiled weakly and replied "I'm ok just a little weak." The next morning they left for the village, Naruto carrying Hinata, they made it back by evening and reported to Lady Tsunade. "I see well good job and Hinata make sure to get some rest." Later that night Hinata feel asleep in Naruto's arms happy to be home.


	5. Weddings and What A NEW BYAKUGAN!

Chapter 4

"Naruto get dressed! The wedding starts in TWENTY MINUTES!" Hinata yelled to Naruto who was still in his everyday clothes. "All right it's on" Naruto said as he walked out in a simple black and suit and tie with the sleeves rolled up, his jaw dropped as he saw his beautiful fiancé's outfit. It was a long dress, light lavender that matched he eyes "you l-look amazing!" Naruto said. Hinata blushed and said "thanks, let's get going." When they got to the wedding Naruto took his place as best man and Hinata a bridesmaid. Sasuke stood waiting for Sakura and her father. As Tsunade did the vows Naruto yawned which got him a glare from Hinata. Finally Tsunade said "You may kiss the Bride!" Sasuke brought Sakura into a passionate kiss that lasted for about ten seconds, everyone cheered. They danced all night until Hinata finally convinced Naruto to give the couple a night alone. Two weeks later Sai and Ino got married and it was a similar story. It was only two days before the Festival of the Hokage and Hinata was getting exited, that meant she could see her father and sister again and then she could start planning a wedding! "Naruto let's go spar!" Hinata said. "Sure sounds like fun" Naruto replied. Slam, bam, Naruto just made contact with Hinata he pulled her into a big hug and she laughed until she couldn't breath. "You like that?!" Naruto grinned his big goofy grin and started tickling her bringing on more laughing. A small boy watched from behind a tree watching Hinata's eyes, 'those are Hyuuga eyes he thought' and stepped out from behind the tree. "u-um excuse me? Are you a Hyuuga?" he asked Hinata. Hinata looked up in surprise and replied "yes what do you need?" The boy looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "I just found that I have the byakugan and was wondering if you could train me?" "WHAT" Naruto and Hinata said in unison. Naruto sat up to get a better look at the boy. The boy had bright blonde hair that was semi curly and semi straight, it was short but it looked cute on him. He looked about six years old and only came up to Naruto's waist, he had semi-tan semi-fair skin and has plump little cheeks. "But you don't have the Hyuuga eyes" Naruto told him. "That's because I'm not a Hyuuga silly" the boy giggled. "Alright show me what number am I holding behind my back" Hinata told the little boy, she was holding four. "Byakugan!" The boy said as he formed a hand sign. The pupil of his eye turned light lavender and expanded like fire burning paper, "you are holding four fingers and your buddy is holding his breath." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other with a surprised look. "How did you ever get that" Hinata asked him. "I was experimented on as a toddler" the boy said. "What's your name?" Naruto asked. "I'm Russel, and I'm five years old!" the little boy with a smile. They walked to Russel's house and told his parents what happened and that Hinata would love to teach him. His parents agreed that they would meet four times a week to train. "Well who would have ever thought" Naruto said before bed. The next morning Hinata headed out to train with Russel before Naruto woke up(which was around 12) and when she returned he was still asleep. As he woke up he asked "weren't you supposed to be teaching?" Hinata grinned and responded "I finished an hour ago, Russel shows lots of potential!" Hinata went to take a shower thinking of what would happen at the festival.


End file.
